


Portrait of an Inquisitor

by Irusu



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/pseuds/Irusu
Summary: A painting of shadow_lover's dagger-wielding assassin rogue Inquisitor, Corin Lavellan.





	Portrait of an Inquisitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadow_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_lover/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> He's posing a bit dramatically, but it was originally going to be a Tarot card...then I couldn't make any frames work properly around him and decided it wanted to just be this. He's reminding me of classic paintings of saints, though!


End file.
